Let Me Be The One
by Ayugai Risa
Summary: Sejak ulang tahunnya yang lalu, Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho menjauhinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa... kesepian? Apa keanehan ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan antara Yunho dan eommanya Jaejoong? / "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu." / "Biarkan aku menghajar namja pabbo itu!" / "Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" / Yunjae / Oneshoot / Yaoi, DLDR / Mind to review?


Title : Let Me Be The One

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin from DBSK / TVXQ

.

Pair : Yunjae (Yunho x Jaejoong), slight Yoosu (Yoochun x Junsu)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Friendship

.

Warning : Oneshoot, Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

.

I dedicate this fic to my friend, GoldieFlow. See? I won't break my promise, and sorry to keep you waiting :P

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Kegiatan belajar-mengajar untuk hari ini telah usai, murid-murid Cassiopeia High School mulai meninggalkan sekolah tersebut untuk menuju ke tujuan mereka masing-masing, entah itu rumah atau tempat lain seperti mall.

GRAK!

Pintu kelas 12-B menggeser terbuka dan seluruh murid kelas itu langsung menghambur keluar dari dalam.

Sekarang mari kita lihat orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas itu. Jika hanya dilihat dari wajahnya, kalian tentu akan menyangka kalau orang itu adalah yeoja karena wajahnya yang cantik dan pinggangnya yang ramping. Tapi ternyata orang itu mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi merah-emas bermotif garis, jas hitam, dan celana panjang hitam yang merupakan seragam Cassiopeia Senior High School, dan itu membuktikan kalau dia adalah namja.

Kalau kalian melihat bagian dada kanan dari jasnya, kalian akan menemukan sebuah nametag tersemat di sana. Nametag itu bertuliskan nama dari si namja, yaitu Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati kalau seorang namja bermata elang baru saja memanggil namanya. Nametag namja itu bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho'.

Sekedar informasi, Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah teman satu geng bersama dengan ketiga sahabat mereka yang lain, yaitu Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (yang notabene adalah kekasih Yoochun), dan Shim Changmin. Geng bernama DBSK itu berdiri sejak tahun lalu dan berisikan lima orang namja yang menjadi pujaan seluruh murid Cassiopeia karena wajah dan bakat mereka dalam bernyanyi dan melakukan dance.

"Yunho? Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Yunho bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong dan mereka berjalan bersama melewati kerumunan murid-murid yang membludak di koridor sekolah. "Apa hari ini kau pulang naik bis lagi?"

"Ne. Hari ini appa sedang ada rapat di kantornya dan eomma sedang malas keluar rumah, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menjemputku. Waeyo?"

Yunho menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau aku antar kau pulang? Selama ini aku belum tahu dimana rumahmu, padahal kita sudah lama berteman. Eotteoke?"

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Rumahku kan lumayan jauh dari rumahmu."

"Gwenchana, eommaku tidak akan memarahiku hanya karena pulang terlalu larut."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, lalu dia berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja."

Yunho tersenyum senang, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju pelataran parkir mobil Cassiopeia Senior High School.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Itu dia rumahku," ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah.

Mata Yunho mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jaejoong, yaitu sebuah rumah dua lantai bercat krem dengan pagar berwarna coklat yang tidak lain adalah rumah keluarga Kim.

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya setelah sampai di depan rumah itu, lalu dirinya dan Jaejoong turun dari mobil.

"Lebih baik kau masuk dulu ke dalam, aku ingin kau menemui eommaku walaupun hanya sebentar. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin mengenalmu dan yang lainnya," ajak Jaejoong.

"Jinjja?" Yunho cukup tercengang. "Baiklah."

Setelah melewati pagar rumah Jaejoong, Yunho kembali bertanya, "Apa kau sering menceritakan tentang DBSK pada orangtuamu?"

"Ne, eomma sangat senang karena aku mempunyai teman-teman yang menyenangkan dan tetap akrab walaupun tidak satu kelas. Dia sangat penasaran dan ingin melihat wajah kalian berempat."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kalau tahu seperti itu, kami berempat pasti akan mengunjungi rumahmu sejak lama."

"Aku selalu lupa untuk mengatakannya, mianhae." Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

Setelah melepas sepatu masing-masing, Jaejoong dan Yunho melangkah masuk ke rumah Jaejoong dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Eomma, aku pulang! Lihat siapa yang ku ajak ke sini!" seru Jaejoong pada eommanya yang entah berada dimana.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seingatku, akulah yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang," cibir Yunho setengah bercanda.

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya. "Suka-suka aku."

DEG!

Yunho merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat tindakan Jaejoong barusan. 'Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa Jaejoong jadi terlihat… cantik di mataku? Dan kenapa aku jadi gemas saat melihatnya seperti tadi? Aish…'

Yunho langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya supaya pemikiran aneh barusan pergi, untung saja Jaejoong tengah melihat ke arah tangga di dekat situ dan tidak menyadari kelakuan Yunho yang mendadak aneh.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya turun dari tangga yang diperhatikan Jaejoong dan menghampiri anaknya itu. Kelihatannya dialah Nyonya Kim, eomma dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, karena wajah mereka mirip.

"Kau baru saja tiba, chagi?" Kemudian eomma Jaejoong melihat seorang namja asing (yang tidak lain adalah Yunho) duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. "Mwo? Nuguya?"

Yunho bangkit dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Choneun Jung Yunho imnida. Bangapseumnida, ahjumma."

"Mwo? Jadi kau yang bernama Yunho?" Nyonya Kim cukup terkejut. "Jae sering sekali menceritakan tentang teman-temannya dalam geng DBSK, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia memiliki teman yang setampan ini."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. "Jadi selama ini eomma meremehkan anaknya sendiri?"

Baik Nyonya Kim maupun Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, sekarang sudah hampir pukul empat sore. Sebaiknya kau mandi lalu kembali ke sini, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan berdua saja dengan Yunho," titah Nyonya Kim setelah melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu.

"Mwo? Denganku?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan enggan, Jaejoong bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju tangga yang tadi dituruni oleh eommanya. Nyonya Kim langsung mengambil alih tempat yang anaknya tinggalkan dan duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menguping! Eomma akan tahu apakah kau menguping atau tidak," tambah Nyonya Kim saat Jaejoong sudah sampai di lantai dua.

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gerutuan tidak jelas, kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari lantai dua dan suara air keran dinyalakan.

"Bagus, anak itu sedang patuh rupanya," kekeh Nyonya Kim.

"Ngg… Jadi apa yang ingin ahjumma bicarakan denganku?" tanya Yunho gugup.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya dan berniat turun ke ruang tamu, siapa tahu dia bisa sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara eommanya dan Yunho. Walaupun sudah satu jam dia mandi, tapi mungkin saja mereka berdua masih belum selesai berdiskusi. Dengan mengendap-endap, Jaejoong menuruni tangga rumahnya dan memasang telinga tajam-tajam.

'Hmm? Kenapa hanya ada suara televisi?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergegas menuruni anak tangga yang tersisa, dan ternyata… eommanya dan Yunho sedang menonton televisi sambil minum teh bersama!

Nyonya Kim-lah yang pertama kali melihat kemunculan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kau sudah selesai mandi, chagi?"

"N… ne. Aku baru saja selesai, eomma." Jaejoong tergagap, masih kaget melihat eomma dan temannya mendadak akrab hanya dalam waktu satu jam.

Yunho kemudian bangkit dari sofa yang dia duduki. "Nampaknya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin banyak berbincang denganmu. Gamsahamnida karena sudah mengantarkan Jae selamat sampai kemari," jawab Nyonya Kim sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Cheonmaneyo, ahjumma. Dan sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Jaejoong-ah."

Yunho membungkuk singkat lalu keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim tersebut. Sementara itu, Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan heran.

'Kenapa Yunho jadi dingin begitu? Bahkan dia tidak berkontak mata denganku saat berpamitan tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya dia dan eomma bicarakan?'

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Bahkan setelah tiba di kelas keesokan harinya, Jaejoong masih saja memikirkan keanehan Yunho kemarin. Sesudah Yunho pulang, Jaejoong langsung menginterogasi Nyonya Kim tentang apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho dan eommanya tersebut. Tapi wanita paruh baya itu sama sekali bungkam.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu, bersabarlah." Hanya itu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Nyonya Kim tiap kali Jaejoong merecokinya dengan beribu pertanyaan.

Meski begitu, ada satu hal lagi yang memenuhi otak Jaejoong sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dan kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pintu kelas Jaejoong menggeser terbuka dan empat orang namja masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka adalah Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Yunho.

"Hari ini tanggal 26 Januari! Saengil chukkae, Jaejoong~" Yoochun langsung mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Jaejoong untuk bersalaman. "Semoga panjang umur!"

Jaejoong menjabat tangan temannya itu. "Ne. Gomawo, Yoochun."

"Saengil chukkae, Jaejoong. Mianhae, kami belum bisa memberimu kado. Mungkin akan menyusul." Setelah namjachingunya selesai bersalaman, Junsu juga ikut berjabat tangan dengan Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana, Junsu. Tidak usah repot-repot memberiku kado, aku sudah sangat senang saat kalian memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun seperti ini." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang meminta untuk berjabat tangan. "Hei, namja cantik! Saengil chukkae ne."

Bukannya menjabat tangan Changmin, Jaejoong malah sukses menjewer telinga hoobaenya itu. "Sudah ku bilang berjuta-juta kali, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Lagipula aku ini lebih tua darimu, jadi panggil aku hyung!"

"Appo, hyung… Aku kan cuma bercanda." Changmin memegangi telinganya yang memerah.

"Makanya jangan mengatainya seperti itu, Changmin. Jaejoong kan lebih tua dari kita berempat." Junsu menasihati sang magnae dalam geng mereka.

Satu-satunya orang yang belum memberikan ucapan pada Jaejoong hanyalah Yunho. Namja bermata elang itu maju dan menyalami Jaejoong.

"Saengil chukkahamnida, Jaejoong-ah. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

"N… ne. Gomawo, Yunho."

Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun sama sekali tidak merasakan perubahan atmosfer di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka pikir itu hanyalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun biasa.

Dan entah kenapa, dada Jaejoong terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Dia sedikit berharap kalau namja di hadapannya itu memberikan ucapan yang lebih dari itu. Aneh bukan?

Untuk menutupi ketegangan antara dia dan Yunho, Jaejoong buru-buru berkata, "Oh iya, apa besok kalian ada waktu luang sepulang sekolah? Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan pizza. Eotteoke?"

"Jinjja?!" pekik Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin. "Tentu saja kami mau! Malah itu yang kami tunggu-tunggu!"

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja…" sindir Yunho.

"Tidak usah sok tua, Yunho. Memangnya kau tidak senang jika ditawari makan gratis?" kata Yoochun.

"Setidaknya berbasa-basilah sedikit, kalian seperti orang yang tidak mengerti tata karma saja."

Ketiganya langsung mempout bibir karena dinasihati Yunho seperti itu.

"Gwenchana, Yunho. Mereka kan memang periang begitu, aku yakin mereka hanya bercanda." Jaejoong membela ketiga temannya.

Tapi Yunho tidak membalas lagi perkataan Jaejoong.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Aku kenyang sekali~" pekik Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membuncit.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir teman satu gengnya di restoran pizza. Mereka baru saja keluar dari restoran itu setelah menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih dua jam untuk makan dan bercengkerama.

"Jeongmal gomapseumnida, Jaejoongie~" seru Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong berbarengan.

"Ne, ne. Cheonmaneyo, chingudeul. Sekarang lepaskan aku, kalian membuatku sesak nafas," ujar Jaejoong, kemudian keempatnya tertawa bersama-sama.

"Yunho, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" tanya Junsu, akhirnya ada juga yang menyadari keanehan Yunho selain Jaejoong.

Yunho tersentak dan mengerjapkan mata dua kali. "Ah... Mianhae, aku melamun." Kemudian dia melihat Jaejoong dan berkata, "Jeongmal gomawo, Jaejoong."

"Ne, cheonmaneyo."

Jaejoong tidak tahu, itulah terakhir kalinya Yunho berbicara padanya. Karena mulai keesokan harinya, Yunho seperti menghilang dari hidup Jaejoong.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Sekarang sudah tanggal 4 Februari, kira-kira sudah sembilan hari Jaejoong tidak melihat batang hidung Yunho sejak pulang dari restoran pizza. Setiap yang lain berkumpul di kelas Jaejoong, Yunho selalu berdalih kalau dia harus belajar untuk mempersiapkan ulangan pada jam pertama. Apa iya kelas Yunho selalu mendapat ulangan selama delapan hari berturut-turut? Selain itu, ketiga temannya yang lain juga menyadari keanehan itu.

"Apa hyung sedang bertengkar dengan Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin saat berkunjung ke kelas Jaejoong pagi itu.

"Molla, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasannya menjauhiku begini," jawab Jaejoong sedih.

Junsu berkata, "Padahal dia tampak biasa-biasa saja kalau berpapasan dengan aku, Yoochun, atau Changmin di koridor. Kelihatannya dia sedang memiliki masalah denganmu, entah apa."

Yoochun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia malah hampir berjalan keluar dari kelas Jaejoong sambil menggulung lengan bajunya dengan marah.

"Chagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" pekik Junsu sambil menahan tubuh Yoochun dengan susah payah.

"Biarkan aku pergi ke kelasnya dan menghajar namja pabbo itu!" jawab Yoochun naik pitam.

Changmin dan Junsu memekik bersamaan, "Andwaee!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Yoochun dari belakang, membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa si penepuk pundaknya. Ternyata Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak usah, Yoochun. Mungkin Yunho memang sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku pun akan mencoba untuk mengintrospeksi diri, kira-kira apa yang membuatnya menjauhiku."

Entah kenapa, rasanya air mata Jaejoong ingin tumpah saat mengatakan itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau 'hari ini' tidak seindah yang dia harapkan.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Lagi-lagi waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi lagi. Jaejoong baru saja tiba di gerbang Cassiopeia ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang bersandar di gerbang besi itu.

Jung Yunho.

Dada Jaejoong mendadak sesak, akhirnya dia bisa melihat namja bermata elang itu lagi di hadapannya. Seandainya Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin dia sudah berlari dan menerjang Yunho. Jaejoong akan memukul segala bagian tubuh Yunho yang bisa dia gapai.

Kim Jaejoong sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mencintainya, dan dia bisa gila jika Yunho terus memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Namja bermata elang itu rupanya menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, kini keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama. Satu pertanyaan berkelebat di otak Jaejoong.

Apa Yunho… menunggunya?

Karena Jaejoong tetap terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, Yunho berinisiatif untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Dia menyapa, "Err… Annyeong, Jaejoong-ah."

"A… annyeong."

"Apa kau punya waktu luang sekarang?"

Jaejoong mencoba mengingat, lalu menggeleng. "Waeyo?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, dan tidak ada penolakan." Yunho memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, lalu tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau tidak memberiku pilihan kali ini, baiklah kalau begitu."

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

"Jaejoong?"

Yang dipanggil menatap sang pengemudi mobil. "Mwo?"

"Mianhae kalau aku sudah menjauhimu beberapa hari belakangan ini, ada alasannya aku melakukan itu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu." Jaejoong menjawab dengan tulus.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho mengerem mobilnya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong melempar pandangan ke luar jendela mobil Yunho, di hadapannya terhampar sebuah bukit hijau dengan dilatari langit yang mulai jingga dan mentari yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Di puncak bukit itu, terdapat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang.

"Ayo kita lomba lari. Siapa yang terlambat sampai ke puncak bukit itu, dia harus turun lagi ke kaki bukit," tantang Yunho setelah keduanya turun dari mobil.

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. "Tantangan yang aneh, tapi aku terima."

"Baiklah, ambil posisi. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita mulai," titah Yunho. "Hana… Dul… Set!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju puncak bukit. Tapi mungkin karena Yunho lebih tinggi dan berkaki lebih panjang dari Jaejoong, akhirnya lomba itu dimenangkan oleh Yunho.

"Hahaha, aku menang!" seru Yunho puas. "Sekarang kau harus turun lagi ke bawah, Jaejoong."

Walaupun sambil menggerutu, Jaejoong tetap menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan Yunho dan menuruni bukit itu.

Setidaknya Jaejoong senang karena Yunho sudah mau bicara dengannya, bahkan mengajaknya ke bukit yang cukup indah ini.

Setelah sampai di bawah, dia harus mendongak untuk melihat Yunho yang masih berada di atas.

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia sudah gila?" gumam Jaejoong, tapi dia balas berteriak, "Waeyo, Yunho?"

"Saengil chukkahamnida!"

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menautkan alis, bukankah waktu itu Yunho sudah memberinya ucapan walaupun agak dingin?

"Bukankah waktu itu kau sudah mengucapkannya?" Jaejoong berteriak lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau hari ulang tahunmu ada dua, Jaejoong! Kau juga berulang tahun kan hari ini? Jangan menutup-nutupinya lagi!"

DEG!

'Yunho… tahu? Darimana dia bisa tahu?' Jaejoong berpikir dalam hati.

Selagi Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya, Yunho menuruni bukit menuju ke tempat Jaejoong. Kemudian dia berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu tentang hari ulang tahunmu. Sebenarnya kau lahir tanggal 4 Februari, tapi ternyata hari itu dipercaya sebagai hari sial. Kedua orangtuamu tidak ingin kau dilingkupi kesialan, karena itu mereka menggantinya menjadi 26 Januari. Apakah aku benar?" tutur Yunho.

Jaejoong terperangah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, karena semua yang dikatakannya seratus persen benar. Saking terharunya, sebuah kristal bening jatuh dari indra penglihatan Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut. "Jaejoong? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah?"

"Ani, aku menangis terharu karena akhirnya ada yang mengetahui tentang ulang tahunku. Selama ini aku merasa kesepian karena tidak ada satupun temanku yang memberikan ucapan pada tanggal 4 Februari, mereka mengucapkannya pada 26 Januari. Memang itu salahku karena tidak memberitahu kalian, tapi aku… ingin agar ada orang yang mencoba mencari tahu tentang diriku ini," jawab Jaejoong sambil sesekali terisak.

Secara tidak terduga, Yunho melingkarkan lengannya pada Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong tentu saja kaget, wajahnya memerah.

"Yu… Yunho? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, Jae. Uljima…" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut namja yang dia peluk itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berdekapan, akhirnya keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Bagian depan seragam Yunho basah karena terkena air mata Jaejoong, dan wajah keduanya semerah tomat sekarang.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Jaejoong, dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Eommamu," jawab Yunho. "Dia mempercayakan rahasia itu padaku karena dia percaya kalau aku adalah teman yang baik, dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu supaya kau uring-uringan."

"Jinjja? Aish… Awas kau, eomma. Hidupmu tidak akan tenang lagi setelah aku tiba di rumah nanti." ancam Jaejoong.

"Selain itu…"

"Selain itu apa?"

Kali ini Yunho memelankan suaranya, tapi Jaejoong tetap dapat mendengar. "Selain itu eommamu juga bisa melihat kalau aku… menyukai dirimu. Dan dia ingin aku menjadi calon menantunya."

DEG!

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, pengakuan Yunho tadi sungguh tidak terduga. Tapi sangat senang karena ternyata Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Perkataan Yunho yang selanjutnya semakin membuat hati Jaejoong membuncah gembira. "Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Tanpa perlu ragu lagi, Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu, Jung Yunho."

Kali ini Yunho yang terpana, dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong juga menyukai dirinya. Saking senangnya, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong tinggi-tinggi dan mereka berdua berputar-putar.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" pekik Jaejoong, tapi wajahnya terlihat gembira bukan kepalang.

Setelah puas berputar-putar, Yunho kembali menurunkan Jaejoong ke tanah. Mereka saling menatap penuh cinta dengan lengan bertaut ke pinggang satu sama lain.

"Let me be the one who know your real birthday, Kim Jaejoong. And let me be the one who own your heart."

Yunho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan bibir keduanya bertemu. Mereka berciuman dengan berlandaskan cinta dan tanpa nafsu, disaksikan oleh langit senja dan mentari yang terbenam.

.

.

.

END

^Author's Note^

Fic ini Risa persembahkan buat GoldieFlow, temen Risa yang seorang Cassiopeia. Awalnya Risa rada bingung bikin fic tentang DBSK gini, soalnya Risa cuma hafal nama-nama membernya dan gak tau seluk-beluknya ._. Tapi untung dia ngasih banyak banget bantuan buat Risa, sampe akhirnya fic ini jadi dan berhasil Risa publish. Jeongmal gomawo chingu~ ({}) *peluk GoldieFlow* *digampar*

Ini fic kedua Risa, fic DBSK pertama Risa, sekaligus fic oneshoot pertama Risa. Risa gak berani bikin fic berchapter lain sebelum Element Bracelets tamat, soalnya takut keilangan semangat buat ngelanjutin Element Bracelets. Tapi Risa gak tau kapan tuh fic tamat -_- *plak* Yang nungguin chap 7 dari Element Bracelets, sabar ya~ Lagi proses pengetikan kok hehe :3

Finally, mind to review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
